


Chuck Shurley X Reader – Kissing Booth

by writeyouin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kissing Booths, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "I’m at a charity Halloween fair which you’re working at and I’ve been trying to catch you on the kissing booth all night."





	Chuck Shurley X Reader – Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pre-God Chuck.

Chuck couldn’t take his eyes off you. He was stood in the midst of a blaring, brightly decorated, indoor funfair, yet you were they only thing he desired to look at. Chuck knew why he had an infatuation with you, it was because you were unlike any hunter he had ever seen or heard of. It seemed that all hunters developed a twisted satisfaction during a hunt that came with the job; all hunters except you. While you would always finish a job out of necessity, you never enjoyed it; in fact, you were often trying to find ways to make-up for your dark deeds by balancing them out with something good. It was for that reason that you had ended up at the same Halloween charity funfair that Chuck was giving a talk at; an act he had been tricked into by Becky.

Your ’good deed’ for the evening was to work the kissing booth; the angel costume you wore seemed to draw even more of a crowd of both men and women alike. Chuck panted heavily, his palms were slick with sweat as he silently argued with himself about how to proceed, “ _I should leave, (s)he probably doesn’t want to see me anyway, right? No… I should march over there with some line and get a kiss._ ”

Chuck tried picturing himself suavely slamming his hand down on the wooden booth, whilst wooing you with some charming remark, however, no matter how much he pushed himself, he just couldn’t complete the image; after all, he was no Dean Winchester. Unsure of what to do next, he took an anxious step into the queue, deciding that this would probably be his only excuse to ever kiss you. “ _Is there some kind of kissing booth etiquette that I should know about?_ ” he pondered, “ _Or does it just happen?_ ”

He observed the person at the front of the queue to try and answer his question, the woman there casually placed her dollar into a plastic pumpkin next to you, then pecked you lightly on the lips. The man that followed however held no such reservations, he kissed you for as long as he could get away with before you pulled away with an uncomfortable smile; it was the smile that cashiers gave when they were forced to be polite to a rude customer. The contrast in both people left Chuck even more confused as to how he should act when the time came. As the queue went down, Chuck had time to build his confidence, he had decided to drop in with a casual “Hi,” say it was for charity, and place a gentle kiss that would hopefully be appropriate.

As Chuck made it to the second person waiting, the unthinkable happened, a small timer rang out next to you and you left, replaced by another person dressed as the devil. Chuck panicked, jumping straight out of the line, he looked at his watch to try and appear casual, it seemed that you had been on a 20-minute rotation, meaning that unless there was another person on the same booth, it would be another long wait for that perfect kiss.

* * *

Soon enough, Chuck had figured out your rotation system, there were three people on the kissing booth, including you, each on 20-minute shifts. Nevertheless, knowing the system brought Chuck no closer to you; he had entered and left the queue more times than he could count to no avail for he couldn’t control how long people would spend at the end of the line.

By the end of the night he gave up, there was simply no luck at getting to you at the end of that booth and he had already been trying for three hours. With a glum sigh, he headed for the doorway, ready to leave the infernal party.

“Chuck,” you called excitedly, forcing him to turn and face you with a tense grin, “I heard you were here, didn’t quite believe it until now though.”

“(Y/N), what uh- what a surprise,” Chuck exclaimed a little too loudly, then quietly, “How’s your day been?”

“Ugh, absolutely awful, I volunteered to work this event but I didn’t expect to be put on the kissing booth.”

“Y-yeah, I saw you there, kissing all those people must have been-”

“Horrible. Some people were okay but others were just taking liberties, I mean honestly, a couple of times I started with nothing in my mouth and ended up with gum in there, ugh.” You shuddered, “Anyway, enough about me, how was your talk?”

“It was um… it went better than the last one,” he answered shakily.

“Considering the last one was actually haunted, not much of a surprise. Did you enjoy the rest of the fair? I mean, I was on the heaven and hell kissing booth so I didn’t get to see much of it.”

“It was an,” he searched for the right word, “interesting night, I-”

You were interrupted by the devil man from the kissing booth, “Hey (Y/N),” he greeted, “Do you need a lift to your motel or-” the devil spotted Chuck, “Hang on a sec- (Y/N), are you okay here? Is this guy bothering you?”

“Who? Chuck?” You laughed in surprise, “No, me and him have known each-other for a while now.”

“Really? Because he’s the creep who kept stalking the kissing booth waiting for you.”

“What?”

“No I- I wasn’t-” Chuck babbled, becoming paler by the second.

“Hey um,” you addressed your devil friend, “Can you give us a minute.”

The devil held up his hands in surrender, walking away as requested, Chuck felt like he couldn’t swallow enough air as you turned your attention back to him.

“Are you really the guy who was stalking the kissing booth for me?” your tone was quiet and calm, one that Chuck couldn’t lie to.

“Yes,” he stared at his feet while answering.

“Tonight I’ve raised over $500, I guess one freebie won’t hurt.”

Chuck reeled at your statement as you pulled him towards you, he couldn’t think straight when he finally received the kiss he’d been waiting for all night. For you the kiss was a pleasant one, it was unlike any of the others that you’d had all night, because this one had something none of the others had, a willing consent; it made the moment all so much sweeter.

You pulled away, then requested with a wink, “Hey, do you want to go get a drink or something? I’m a little bored of the funfair scene right now and my shift is done.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Chuck beamed, ecstatic to leave with you by his side.


End file.
